Griffins and Dragons
by S o l a c e-of-W i n t e r
Summary: Due to Uther's distraught state from Morgana's betrayal, Camelot has been under the eyes of many magic users, one in particular has the power to wipe Camelot off of the face of the earth. Threat thickens when a young lady is thrown into the mix. M/OC/Gw
1. Prologue

**Author's Note::** I've been watching the show _Merlin_ and I swear, it feels like that's the only thing good on nowadays. I decided to dedicate my first fan-fiction to the series. The story comes right after series three of the show. Reviews are highly appreciated. Thank you.  
><strong>Disclaimer:: <strong>I don't own _Merlin _or the cast_, _obviously. I do own Anastasia and everyone else.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~WHERE IT ALL BEGINS~~<strong>_

Screams echoed over the roaring fires that consumed the small village. The only light amongst the darkness of the Autumn night was the flames that took to the huts and surrounding trees. Villagers ran through the streets in panic as creatures of the foulest dreams followed suit. Bony wings shrouded in black mist outstretched towards the heavens from the monsters' back. With blood shrilling screeches, they tore at any unfortunate human without mercy.

"You must take the horse and leave!" A woman shouted over the screams as she ran into her home. Her frightful eyes landed on her young daughter who in return, nodded and helped her mother pack. "You must get away from here."

The daughter ran into her room, and retrieved the sheathed falchion sword under her bed. A griffin's head with a cobra within its beak was engraved on the leather sheath. The young woman bit her lip and ran back out to her mother. "Out the backdoor, Mother!"

The two women ran through the backdoor of their home. The daughter helped her mother up onto the horse before pulling herself up. A screech followed behind them causing the horse to take off. Galloping through the forest away from the burning village, the women glanced back at the fires growing distant. The daughter's eyes raised to the sky as the creatures took to the sky in forms of mist. She turned back around and snapped the reins. It wasn't long for the creatures to catch up to them. They swarmed down at them, their talons swiping at the horse and the two women.

"Get away!" The daughter screamed. Her hand unsheathed her sword, the blade ringing and causing the creatures to screech. She slashed at one of the beast as it reached for her mother. "Don't touch her!" Her blade sliced through the rotting flesh and the creature howled backing away. Without any warning, two of the creatures wrapped themselves around the horse's neck, their fangs tearing at the flesh. The horse fell over, knocking the two women off.

"My leg..." The mother panted. Slashing at the beasts' necks, the daughter rendered their heads from their spines. Their form bursting into flames. Pulling her mother's form from under the mangled beast, the screeches of the monsters rung in her ears. "Come on, mother. We have to get out of here."

The mother shook her head, "No. Leave me."

"What?"

"He is after me. You must escape, my dear." The mother interjected, pushing her daughter's hands away. "Leave, Anastasia. Head for Camelot, warn the king." Not giving her daughter time to retort, she embraced her one last time and shoved her off.

"Mother please..." Anastasia pleaded.

"I said go!"

She gazed at her mother with worried eyes. "I promise to come back and rescue you. I promise, Mother..."

The woman watched as her daughter ran, disappearing in the night. Turning around, her eyes focused on the creatures that landed before her. Mist formed around her, the air thick and heavy. She narrowed her eyes on the figure that stepped from the shadows, his body cloaked in darkness and shadows.

"Lady Joanna," His voice oozed from the shadows as if it were poison. Rough fingers reached out towards the woman's chocolate face but they retreated slowly when she moved away. "It has been quite some time. You look radiant as ever."

"Thanks to your little pets." she spat. Joanna stood tall in front of the sorcerer, despite the pain that throbbed in her leg. Her eyes glaring daggers at him.

The sorcerer chuckled as he took steps towards her until he was standing directly in front of her. He looked down on her and he cupped her chin aggressively. "Don't give me that look like I'm some type of monster. I could be as gentle as a flower. Once our plan succeeds, you'll see."

"I will never help you."

"Is that so?" He released her and shrugged. "I have my ways of convincing others to do it my way." He waved his hands to the creatures beside him and they took off immediately, rising more fear in Joanna's heart. "Let's see what your daughter have to say about it."

Joanna lunged forward, her hands reaching out towards him but two of the creatures restrained her. "Don't you dare hurt her or I swear I will kill you!"

He raised his voice, "Then do what I command or your precious daughter will suffer fate worse than death!"

Joanna's eyes teared up, her heart tightening in her chest. "F-Fine. I'll help you, just please don't hurt her."

"Now, was that so hard?" He smiled. Darkness surrounded them both and they vanished along with the remaining creatures.

**~xXx~**

Anastasia panted as she ran through the trees, the vile monsters behind her. They howled and screamed, the very forest shying away from their malevolence. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her legs ached and throbbed. If she could at least make it to the lake, the creatures' howling itself would alert the outlaying villages. She just needed to survive long enough to warn the king.

Her eyes widened as some of them blocked her path while the rest surrounded her. Exhaling slowly, her hand gripped the hilt of her sword and unsheathed the blade. Her eyes narrowed. She charged forward...

* * *

><p>Prologue short I know. Considered it a taste of what to come. The story will actually pick up in the first chapter, which will be out soon. Please review. Thank you.<p> 


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:: **Welcome back for the first chapter of Griffins and Dragons. A nice thank you for the readers who reviewed, subscribed, or favorite.

**Disclaimer:: **I do not own _Merlin_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~THE WALLS OF CAMELOT~~<strong>_

"Merlin, how many times do I have to tell you to shut up?" Arthur said as he continued to ride on ahead. The blonde was easily annoyed that Merlin kept on bringing up the issue with Guinevere. It wasn't hard to tell how the prince felt about the steadfast girl; but as long as his father was king, they could never fully reveal their feelings to the open public. Besides, the kingdom had suffered a terrible blow. He couldn't be bother with such things.

His servant chuckled behind him, "How high can you count?" The manservant bit his lip as his master glared at him. He knew not to further annoy his friend, lest he would end up performing the most outrageous of chores.

The sun streamed down through the canopy of green overhead, casting little spots on the forest floor. A soft spring breeze whistled through the trees and the clouds moved slowly in the giant blue sky. It was indeed a beautiful day, despite the labor of the people and constant suspicion of magic. It has been three months since Morgana's betrayal and Camelot has slowly been returning to normal. However, the hate for magic has increased significantly and Camelot has been the prize for many who wish for Uther's demise. Gaius decided it was time for the prince to take a break from the responsibilities of his duty. He knew that it still hurt Arthur that someone he considered family to just thrust a knife into his heart. So here he was- taking time to hunt.

They halted once they made it to the hunting ground. Arthur dismounted his horse and gazed around the forest. He breathed in the scent of pine and oak and sighed in relief. "Merlin, go and fetch some firewood. I believe we might as well have my catch out here."

Merlin raised an eyebrow as he dismounted his horse. "So you'll going to skin and cook whatever you catch?"

"Of course not. You are."

He should have guessed. This _was_ the arrogant Prince Arthur. Sighing, Merlin left his master to go find some wood. This was always his task whenever they would travel. Fetching wood or water, either one was alright with him. But now, he had to prepare whatever manner of beast Arthur would catch. Hopefully, he wouldn't catch anything. The boy sauntered through the forest, picking up random branches and sticks along his way. "Break huh? What break!" he grumbled to himself. "Doesn't Merlin need a break? No. This is his destiny!" He said with sarcasm, shaking his head. His head snapped up at the snapping of twigs. He held onto the branches in his arms as his eyes scanned the area. "Who's there?" His eyes widened at the sight.

A young woman stumbled into the clearing, her arm wrapped around her side while her hand clutched the hilt of a sword loosely. Blood stained her hand and she looked at him wearily; as if she had no clue he even existed. She blinked. "Are you from Camelot?"

Merlin blinked in confusion. "Yes, I am. Hey, are you alri-" His words cut off seeing the sword drop from her grasp and she fell against a tree. He dropped the pile of wood and rushed to her, catching her as she slid down the trunk. "Miss?" Her eyelids opened slightly and mesmerizing sea green eyes peered at him before rolling in the back of her head. "Arthur!" Merlin called before gazing down at the young woman in his arms. Leaves were tangled in her black and dirty blonde hair, which some stuck to her toffee brown skin by the blood that seeped from her head. Her full heart-shaped lips were chapped, probably due to dehydration.

Merlin turned his head to see Arthur walking up casually. "What is it now, Merlin..." It wasn't a question, just more of statement. The prince's tone changed noticing the girl in Merlin's arms. He jogged over and knelt beside him. "What happened?" he asked, more serious.

"I don't know. She just..."

"She must have been attacked." Arthur clarified. His eyes narrowed on the sword. He picked it up, analyzing the blade and hilt. _This craftsmanship... _The thought swarmed in his head and he narrowed his eyes on the female once more. "Take the sword, Merlin. We need to bring her to Camelot." He ordered. He set the blade down took the woman from his servant, hoisting her up in his arms and carrying her back to the horses.

The wizard reached for the blade but winced as he felt a surge of magic spark him. He raised an eyebrow as he held the sword once more, magic must have been used in the making of it since it gave off such a sensation.

"Merlin!"

"Coming, sire!"

Once they were back within the walls of Camelot, they wasted no time in getting the girl to Gaius. Merlin quickly burst into the room, ignoring the questioning eyes of the physician. He nodded towards Arthur who carried the girl, his hands staining with her blood.

"Who is she?" Gaius questioned as the prince laid her down on the table.

"We don't know." Arthur watched as Gaius nodded and began diagnosing the patient. He stared at the girl that laid on the table before his eyes traveled to the sheath that was tied to her hip. "Hand me that." He casually observed it once Gaius handed it to him. The prince ran his finger over the insignia on the leather. Sheathing the blade, he nodded to Merlin, "Inform me when she awaken."

Merlin nodded and watched Arthur leave out. Walking over to aid Gaius, he watched as the physician remove the shredded clothing around her abdomen. His eyes narrowed in on the marks on her left side. "Are those... claw marks?"

Gaius pursed his lips and began wiping away the blood with a wet rag. The girl hissed at the contact. "Whatever had attacked her, must have had claws. Probably a bear or some other manner of beast." He continued to observed her, cleaning up the blood as he went along. When he reached her head, he grimaced at the sight. Her scalp was damaged. His suspicion raised. Whatever that attacked her, meant for her death. "She has a few misplaced bones, suffered trauma to the head, and is dehydrated. I am very surprised she isn't dead."

Merlin's eyes were focused on her. Her breathing was shallow and her face was scrunched up in pain. As Gaius began cleaning and stitching the wound on her head, Merlin sympathized with her. She was brave, and strong to have made it to Camelot in such condition. Who was she?

"Hold her."

He shook his head, his attention coming back to Gaius. "What?"

"Hold her. I need to put a couple of bones back in place."

"Alright." Merlin held her down while Gaius grabbed her and began putting her shoulder back in the socket. Her eyes shot open and she let out a short scream as her body jolted in pain. Gaius then moved to her fingers, putting her right index and pinky fingers back in place. Merlin watched as her eyes slowly closed and a tear slowly dripped from the corner of her eye. Now that her face was clean, he could tell that she was a mere girl, just barely a woman. He guessed only two years or possibly three years younger than him. "I wonder why someone would attack her..."

"We will ask her once she wakes up." Gaius stated as he began removing the stained clothes. Merlin blushed and looked the other way. Once he finished wrapping her wounds, they carried her to Merlin's bed.

**~xXx~**

Time slowed. Silence and death were the walls. Resting his chin on his fist, the sorcerer gazed into the dancing flames; the light casting an eerie glow on his pale face. Ember irises fleeting in the darkness. The flapping of wings flowed through his ears but he continued staring into the flames. "Is it done?" The creature moved beside him, kneeling. It grumbled something in an unfathomable language and the sorcerer frowned slightly. "So the brat lives?" When the creature refused to answer, he sighed and raised from his seat. With a wave of his hand, the creature screeched and tore at its skin before bursting into flames. "Can't rely on anyone anymore." he sighed and walked out of his chambers. He sauntered through the halls, flames flicking as he passed. He stopped at a barred door and he opened it. He was greeted with a blade to his neck.

"Tell me where my daughter is or I will render your pathetic head from your shoulders."

Smiling, he gazed at the woman with humor in his eyes. "Joanna, you never cease to amuse me." The blade drew closer to his neck, drawing blood.

"Where is she?"

"She's safe." Quickly, he grabbed hold of her wrist and twisted it hard enough for her to drop it. His other hand flew towards her neck and pinned her to the brick wall. He smiled, watching her gasp for air. "For now. But try a trick like that again, she won't be. Now, I'm going to need you to begin preparations." Releasing his hold on her, he laughed darkly as he left her alone in the room.

Joanna sighed, her eyes tearing at the thought of her daughter. She glanced around the room, it was dark despite the candles that were lit on the brick walls. There was also a stench coming from somewhere. Running her hand through her black locks, she tried to gather her thoughts. She could sense her daughter was in pain. And it killed her inside. Sitting on the edge of the bed, her hand went to the necklace around her neck and held onto the Crystal shard in the middle. She exhaled and began chanting. _"Wel cene hole, Anastasia."_ The light emanated as she continued chanting the spell.

**~xXx~**

It has been two days since the arrival of the unknown girl and she yet to awaken. Merlin did, however, notice how she would open her eyes slightly and stare blatantly whenever he would bring her water or help Gaius change her bandages. She would also speak in her sleep. Sometimes Merlin could even understand her. She might mumble asking where she was or calling out for her mother, which would lead to more questions in the young sorcerer's head. What had happened to his girl?

Merlin creaked open his bedroom door, carrying a cup of water. "Still not awake, huh?" He sighed and sat next to her. His eyes looking her over. She was recovering very quickly for someone who was just on the verge of death. The color in her lips had returned successfully and she slept soundly. The image of the sword crept back in his thoughts. There was certainly magic infused with the blade and to be recovering so fast, he wondered if she was a sorceress. If she was, he couldn't let her stay here; especially with how the kingdom has been. He even had to be more careful with his talent.

A soft moan broke him back to reality. He blinked seeing the girl awaken, her eyes slowly opening. Those sea green irises focusing on him before they began to roam the interior of his room. She sat up, rubbing her head. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty." He smiled.

The girl turned to him and narrowed her eyes. "Where am I?"

Merlin could feel the tension coming from her and he wished he could have taken his little greeting back. "You're in Camelot. My master and I found you in the forest. Do you remember anything?"

In an instant, her eyes widened. "I need to see the king!" She demanded as she threw the covers off of her and got out of the bed. At the red tint that appeared on Merlin's cheeks, she realized that all she wore was a pair of loose wool pants. Only a few bandages obscured her breasts. Merlin watched as she ripped the cover from the bed and covered herself with it. "Where are my clothes?" She tried to appear unfazed and proud but embarrassment was still evident in her tone.

Merlin stood, trying not to make the girl even more alert than she already was. "They were stained and shredded. We had to throw them away."

"Who are you?"

As if taken back by the tone of her question, Merlin pursed his lips slightly. "I'm Merlin. I am the court physician's -uh- apprentice and servant to Prince Arthur."

"Prince Arthur?"

"Yes, Prince Arthur. You know, of Camelot?"

"I know who he is..."

For a moment, the two was silent before Gaius finally walked into the room. His eyes landed on an agitated Merlin and an annoyed girl. "Um, glad to see you awake, child. But you must sit, you are still recovering."

Her attention averted to the old man, "Are you the physician?"

Gaius nodded, "Yes, I am Gaius. Now please, sit down."

Without any retort, she obeyed. Merlin somewhat made a face at how obedient and respectful she was now being. He watched as Gaius began to check her wounds and his eyes widened seeing that there were no bruise or any sign that she was injured. Gaius took note of it as well but chose not to bring up at the moment. "Now, my child. What is your name?"

"Anastasia." The name sounded somewhat beautiful to the young sorcerer and he caught himself repeating it, which cost him a glare from her. "Sir, I need to speak with the king."

Gaius nodded, "My dear, what is so important, if you don't mind sharing?"

She lowered her gaze, and she gritted her teeth as if the question had brought a terrible thought to her mind. "Camelot is in grave danger..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:: **_Welcome to the second installment of Griffins and Dragons. Thank you again, for all those who have reviewed, subscribed, or favorited._

**Disclaimer::** **_Merlin _**_belongs to BBC. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~ADJUSTMENTS~~<br>**_

-Running her hands through the tangled mess that was her hair, Anastasia fidgeted as she tried to make herself at least presentable before the king arrived. She tried to ignore the constant staring and whispering from the court as she stood in the grand hall awaiting for her audience with the king. The clothes the boy Merlin had given her were itching and she tried to refrain from scratching. She also kept rolling up the sleeves of the wool shirt, the garment obviously too big for her. A slight cough was heard to her left and her eyes averted to the stag. He cleared his throat and nodded towards her. She released an agitated sigh as she forced the sleeves down. _Annoying little..._

The court bowed as King Uther entered and sat in his throne. His hair ridden with gray and his eyes were dull as if he haven't slept in years. The young woman's eyes averted to her sword that was placed in his by the blonde who she presumed to be Prince Arthur. He eyed the insignia and his eyes landed on her. "Who are you?"

Anastasia bowed, which caused a few whispers in the court. "I am Anastasia Von Beau, Your Majesty." She responded as she rose up. The people of the court began to murmur and Uther raised an eyebrow.

"Von Beau?" Uther repeated, extending the sheath. "Where did you get this?"

The young woman blinked as if taken back by the question. "My father, mi-lord."

"And who is your father?"

"Basil Von Beau."

The murmurs rose to chatter as the name passed on within the court. Arthur stepped forward as his father leaned further in his throne. "Sir Basil Von Beau? We was informed that he was defeated in-"

"the Great Purge." Uther finished his son's sentence. "He was a brave and valiant warrior. How did he survive?"

Anastasia sighed, her hands fiddling with the sleeves. "My father was indeed close to death. He and his regiment was attacked and he alone was left barely alive. My mother was the one who nursed him back to health. He only died five years ago, when I was thirteen." Her eyes narrowed on her sword. "That sword, is the only thing that I have left of him..."

Uther's face revealed interest. He handed the sword to one of the servants who placed the heirloom back in the young woman's care. "So why have you come here? Alone?"

"My mother..." Anastasia paused, contemplating on her words. It would do no good if Uther knew of her mother's magic. "My mother was murdered, your highness, on the night we tried to escape and seek shelter here. My lord, our village was attacked by dark creatures. Creatures of the dead and darkest depths of hell... the necromancer, Teivel, he-he controls them. I know he is planning to attack Camelot."

The court was now in awe and uproar. People of the court talked amongst themselves. Uther rose from his seat, "Silence." His voice caused the court to quiet. He looked to Anastasia once more. "You child, shall have sanctuary within the walls of the castle. Your father was a loyal servant and proud knight. It is the least I can do." He nodded towards Arthur, "Matters of Teivel will be discussed soon as possible."

"Thank you, sire."

Uther dismissed and so did the court.

**~xXx~**

Anastasia gazed at her reflection in the mirror, her own sea green irises gazing back at her. However, they appeared to have more depth than anytime she remembered. The color contrasted with the dark black rim of her eyelashes and charcoal that was painted on her. Strands of her kinky wave hair fell into her face while the rest was being casually brushed down her back. The black dress that was given to her fitted her nicely, the top slim around her womanly graces and filling out at the legs and pooling around her feet. White lines contributed to a design that were sewed into the lace sleeves. It was indeed a lovely mark of clothing and Anastasia couldn't really believe how long it has been since she wore a dress.

"You look beautiful, milady." The maidservant spoke behind her as she noticed how Anastasia was gazing at herself. "The dress fits nicely."

Smirking at the compliment, Anastasia looked at the girl over her shoulder in the reflection. She was a little older than herself but she retained to have been through a lot but her dark brown eyes smiled. "Thank you, Guinevere." Once the maid stopped brushing the locks, Anastasia turned fully around. "Prince Arthur told me you were quite good at seaming. I just didn't realize how good."

"I just had a lot of practice. And call me Gwen, milady." Gwen responded with a smile, "Arthur informed me to take care of you as best I can. So if you need anything, just call."

"Arthur?"

The tone caught Gwen and she chuckled, blushing slightly. "I mean Prince Arthur." With a curtsy, Gwen dismissed herself.

Anastasia was once again left in her new chambers. She walked over to the window and pushed open the stained glass. The spring early noon breeze blew through her loose strands. She gazed over the kingdom, the voices of the people mixing in with laughter of children. Pine and something sweet wafted on the breeze. She folded her arms on the sill and rested her head. "I promise I will save you, Mother..." Here she was, safe and guarded by walls while her mother was in the hands of one of the most notorious sorcerers. She sighed. It was a bother waiting for the final decision of the king and Arthur. _There shouldn't be any discussion about it._ _Teivel will destroy this place and many more if he isn't stopped. _

Rising up, she decided it would be best if she made her way around the grounds to take her mind off of it. She never really knew how to be patient. Things always made themselves happen or she forced it to. Being a lady of the court would take much getting used to. Taking her sword, she tied it around her waist and made her way out. It took much longer to get out of the castle than she was prepared for. Luckily, a few guards pointed her in the right direction. Her eyes wandered from shops to the merchants and the merchants to the passing people. There were so many sights and sounds that it somehow felt a little overbearing. The town was so much different from her little village. Music caught her attention and she found herself in front of the tavern. Taverns were always a place of such entertainment. Intriguing stories, juicy gossip, singing... no matter where you were, taverns never really changed.

The scent of cheap ale and smoke filled her nostrils as the young woman entered. A drunken woman sung poorly as she danced far off. Men and wenches sat tables, most were drinking, while some arm wrestled, fought, or played cards. A smirk formed on Anastasia's lips. This was something familiar. Taking a seat at a lone table, she called for a cup of ale. She ignored the looks that some of the patrons gave her. She knew she probably looked like she didn't belong there- all dressed up like royalty. A waitress retrieved her order and set the cup in front of her before wandering back off again. A relaxing sigh left her lips as she picked up the cup and placed the bitter alcohol to her lips. She grimaced as she swallowed. _I definitely tasted better... _

"Hey, sweetie," a man slurred as he stumbled over to her table, "Never seen your pretty face around here before. How bout I treat you to sumthin betta?" He smiled, revealing yellowed teeth. He was obviously too old to be hitting on someone as young as Anastasia. Dirty gray hair was pulled up into a pitiful excuse for a ponytail. His face was cursed with wrinkles.

Anastasia rolled her eyes. "Sorry. I'd rather not." She stated before she took another sip of her drink.

"C'mon, babe. I really had a hard day." His hand gripped her wrist and Anastasia sent him a glare. He couldn't possibly be this stupid where he didn't think she would use the sword on her hip.

Rising from her seat, Anastasia glared up at the over-sized man. "Remove your hand or you will lose it, sir." Her free hand lowered to the hilt of her sword.

The drunkard laughed and his grip tightened. "A woman with a sword is like a monkey with a stick-can't figure out what to do with it!" He pulled her a little closer, "Now sweetie, how bout we go somewhere more private?"

As Anastasia was about to unsheathe her blade, a man interrupted. "The lady don't seem to be interested. Maybe you should try your luck with some other fish, eh?"

"Piss off, pretty boy."

Anastasia's eyes widened as her 'rescuer' sent a solid punch into the man's face, causing him to tumble backwards and falling over a table. Dark brown eyes focused on her. Matching chin length hair and stubble beard against tan skin. He looked to be in his mid-twenties but had a wild look about him. He smiled. "Didn't want you to use that on this trash." He glanced over his shoulder at the now stumbling man who was now coming at him. "Excuse me." Before long, the tavern was now in a brawl.

Ducking flying bottles, Anastasia watched as men went flying, tumbling, and falling. She laughed a couple of times at her rescuer, who was now on the man's back, punching him in the head. As his opponent slammed him against the bar, the young woman broke a bottle over the man's head. She shrugged at the small smirk on his lips. "Thought you needed help."

The man chuckled, and hopped off of the bar top. "Let's get out of here, shall we." Grabbing her hand, they made their way through the brawl and burst through the tavern door, then took off, laughing the way.

They finally stopped to catch their breath. Both were panting and chuckling at the same time. He looked to her and smiled. "You know, a lady shouldn't be in such a place like that."

"Well I'm different than most ladies." Anastasia responded with a smirk, placing a hand on her hip.

"That's obvious." He laughed. "You are more gorgeous." The words caused a laugh to come from her lips.

"I'm Gwaine."

"Anastasia."

Gwaine raised an eyebrow. "So you're Camelot's guest? Well then, milady," He took a bow, "It was an honor to have saved your life."

"Yeah, a real knight in shining armor."

He shrugged, "The knight part's right."

Before Anastasia could respond, a stage caught her eye and she sighed. He ran up to them, obviously must have been running all this time since he was panting by the time he reached them.

"Merlin! You just missed some fun in the tavern." Gwaine greeted him with a pat on the back.

The boy smiled before his eyes looked to the girl. A sigh left his lips. "Please don't tell me she was in on the fun..."

"More or less."

Merlin shook his head. "Milady, you aren't suppose to leave the castle grounds without a chaperon." When he noticed the small irritated sigh, Merlin quickly added, "The king's orders."

"Fine." Anastasia grumbled before heading back towards the castle.

Gwaine nudged Merlin's arm. "A little spitfire isn't she?"

"Annoyingly, yes. Though she is beautiful." Merlin rolled his eyes at Gwaine curious look. "Oh like you weren't about to say it, Gwaine."

"That's Sir Gwaine to you."

**~xXx~**

Sitting by the fire, Anastasia fiddled with the engraving on her father's sword. Her fingers running over the engraved letters. "To die without honor is to have lived as nothing." she repeated the line, her eyes gazing into the dancing flames. Everything was so different here. Women were expected to stay silent and look pretty. They were to curtsy instead of bow, to be told what to do instead of following her own way. Oh and don't go into taverns and drink cheap ale. Arthur was upset with her wandering off to the tavern, and not to mention the fighting. Even though Anastasia wasn't the one to randomly get into fights, she believed sometimes it were necessary. A soft knock was at her door and she sheathed her sword. "Come in."

Merlin entered with a tray of food, a small smile was on his lips. "The King and Arthur missed you at dinner." He set the tray down and begin setting the table. "I believe you are still upset with the rules."

She scoffed and stood up. "Of course. I mean I'm not defenseless. I have been able to take care of myself in the past."

"Gaius informed the king of your condition when you had arrived here. No one wants to see you hurt again." He stated plainly and pulled out the chair.

The girl sighed but accepted. She sat down and looked at her plate: pork, potatoes, and greens. A bowl of grapes was to her right. A small smile formed and she took a bite. After chewing for a minute, she looked to Merlin who was now closing the window. "I know I may appear very ungrateful to what all of you have done for me..." she sighed, "It's just a lot has been happening and I can't control it... It's a lot to adjust to."

Merlin raised an eyebrow, "Well I never heard such a pitiful lie."

"It's the truth, Merlin!"

The stag laughed and enjoyed the slight irritated blush on her cheek. "I was just joking. How bout I'll help you? I know when I first came here, I was thrown in the stocks twice... and since then, many more times."

"I-... that will be helpful. Thank you."

Merlin smirked and head for the door. "Gwen will be in shortly to get you ready for bed. Goodnight, milady."

"Ana."

"Excuse me?"

"You can call me, Ana."

"As you wish. Goodnight, Ana."

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I am finally done! I don't really know why this was the hardest chapter for me to finish. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and see you next time!<em>


End file.
